


Soft Night

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa have some really vanilla but loving sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Night

The room was stifling. The air heavy with an unidentifiable something. The sheets on were still rumpled from last night. Neither of them had bothered to make the bed before they had left that morning. Just the sight of their bed made Iwaizumi's pulse race. While Oikawa went into the bathroom he shifted his weight from foot to foot beside it. His skin felt too warm. After a few moments he slipped his shoes and shirt off and got into bed.

Iwaizumi leaned against the wall. Goosebumps ran down his arms at the wall's coolness. Oikawa was back. He stood at the foot of the bed while he stripped down to his underwear, teal boxer briefs that made his perfect skin look paler than it really was. Iwaizumi couldn't tear his eyes away as Oikawa took his time crawling up the bed. Heat rose in his cheeks at the sight and his heart beat wildly. 

God, Oikawa could make even the most innocent moves seem lewd. All long limbs and effortless grace. It's not fair, thought Iwaizumi as Oikawa began to climb over him. More goosebumps erupted everywhere Oikawa's skin grazed his. He was barely touching him and Iwaizumi was already so wrecked. Ever so slowly he moved closer until he was right in Iwaizumi's face. 

"Hi," Oikawa's voice was soft amidst the sound of Iwaizumi's breathing. His breathing was even, but there was a flush on his cheeks too. 

"Hi," it came out breathier than Iwaizumi had intended and Oikawa smirked. Any other time Iwaizumi would have hit him, but here, in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa's cheek and ran his thumb gently over his cheekbone. Eyes closing, Oikawa leaned into the touch. He covered Iwaizumi's hand with his. Then he turned their hands and kissed Iwaizumi's palm. He placed a kiss on each fingertip and then on his wrist. 

"Come on, Tooru," Iwaizumi was breathing even faster. "Please..."

Oikawa looked at him with liquid brown eyes. They were glossed over with want. He bit his lip and leaned closer. His lashes fluttered as his eyes flickered between Iwaizumi's eyes and lips. He was taking too long. Iwaizumi surged forward to close the gap between them. 

For all of Iwaizumi's impatience, their first kiss was soft. Barely a brush of lips. Iwaizumi pulled back but Oikawa followed. Now that their lips had touched he seemed reluctant to let go. Pressing Iwaizumi up against the wall, he feathered kisses across his face and jaw. He kissed him square on the mouth and nipped at his bottom lip. Then he turned his attention to Iwaizumi's neck. He kissed his way down, pausing at Iwaizumi's collarbone to nibble at the skin there. He left a small, red mark before Iwaizumi pulled him back up for a kiss.

Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa and he grinned back. After a few more kisses Iwaizumi flipped them over. He cradled the back of Oikawa's head with his hand to make sure it didn't hit the wall. Once they were settled in the pillows he began kissing Oikawa in earnest. 

After a few minutes he settled his hips over Oikawa's, straddling him, and rocked them experimentally. The friction tore a groan from his throat. Oikawa squirmed below him, his back arching and head falling back into the pillows. Iwaizumi repeated the motion and Oikawa moaned. 

"Fuck..." Iwaizumi took a moment to compose himself.

"Ugh, why are your shorts still on Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had brought his hands up to Iwaizumi's hips and slipped his fingers through the belt-loops. Now he ran his fingers down the waistband to the button and zipper. He tapped the button twice and arched an eyebrow in question. After a nod of confirmation he undid the button and zipper. The shorts slipped down around Iwaizumi's thighs exposing grey trunks. He rose to slide them off and then settled back down. Oikawa ran his hands appreciatively down Iwaizumi's thighs then back to grope his ass. Iwaizumi laughed. 

"What? You have a nice butt." Oikawa pouted. 

"Thanks. You do too." 

Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's face with his hands and kissed his pout away. Gradually their kissing grew more and more heated. Oikawa rutted up against him. 

"Iwa-chan... Hajime?" Oikawa's voice was breathy. 

"Yeah?"

"Thighs?"

"Yeah. Yeah we can." 

With that Iwaizumi pulled off Oikawa's underwear. He wrapped one hand around Oikawa's cock and pumped once, twice. Then he got off him and onto his hands and knees. Kneeling behind him, Oikawa fit his cock between Iwaizumi's legs. Slowly, he thrust forward and Iwaizumi tensed his thighs. He set a steady pace and Iwaizumi flexed with each thrust. 

Oikawa covered Iwaizumi's shoulder with kisses. Then he ran a hand down his side. He slipped his hand into Iwaizumi's underwear and grasped his erection. Iwaizumi tensed his muscles and Oikawa moaned. His grip loosened a bit, but he began to thrust with increasing urgency.

"Fuck... Iwa-chan..." Oikawa was getting close and his words were lost in gasps. His hips stuttered. He let go of Iwaizumi's cock and grabbed at his hip. He thrust a few more times then stiffened as he came with a soft sound. A minute later he flopped off onto the bed.

Iwaizumi lay down next to him. He fisted his own cock and closed his eyes. A few moments later Iwaizumi felt a hand cover his. He opened his eyes. Oikawa was looking at him with big reverent eyes. He smiled at Iwaizumi, scooted closer, and began kissing his way down Iwaizumi's body. He nipped at the ridge of his hipbone. Then he slid down Iwaizumi's underwear and took him into his mouth. 

With a groan Iwaizumi gave himself up to the sensation of Oikawa going down on him. His hands found their way to Oikawa's soft hair and fisted there. His back arched and he moaned. He felt Oikawa smile around him. Then he swirled his tongue around the head of Iwaizumi's cock and Iwaizumi's hips thrust up of their own accord. Oikawa gagged briefly before he pushed them back down and held them there with his arm. He took as much of Iwaizumi as he could in his mouth and pumped the rest with his hand. It didn't take long before Iwaizumi's hips started straining upwards again. 

"Tooru...Tooru...Tooru..."

Iwaizumi came with Oikawa's name on his lips. Oikawa sucked him through it. Iwaizumi lay there for a minute or two catching his breath. Oikawa got up and returned with a damp washcloth. He cleaned Iwaizumi up then flung it on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. He kissed the nape of his neck and buried his nose in his hair. Iwaizumi turned around in his arms. He kissed the bottom of Oikawa's jaw and rested his head on his chest. 

"I love you."

Iwaizumi felt, more than heard the words as they rumbled through Oikawa's chest and then into him. 

"I love you too," he whispered the words into Oikawa's neck. 

After a while he felt Oikawa's breaths steady and slow. Safely surrounded by Oikawa's arms, he let himself go too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I put a lot of work into it so I figured I'd post it. Please let me know what you think. I can be found at believeinthe13.tumblr.com Not beta'd so let me know if you find any glaring errors.


End file.
